Another Lonely Christmas
by Random Sox
Summary: Some people eat cake for breakfast as a christmas tradition, some sit by the fire with loved ones and butterbeer and some  well one  takes a walk through Godric's Hollow and looks in on what could have been. ONESHOT!


**BOO! You know that mood you're in something when you aren't sad but feel like writing something sad? I'M IN THAT MOOD! So here is a very pitiful Christmas from a man I hated up until I read deathly hallows now I love. Strange huh? Big shout of love to my Beta: Beta4theBest xxx i'm at her house eating lemon cupcake mix right now!****  
Disclaimer: if I owned HP everyone mentioned in this story would still be alive and happy.  
P.S I actually LOVE the marauders so remember this story is not from my point of view, it's from the man's, THE MANS!**

The man staggered through the falling snow and icy winds, his cloak whipping around his shoulders, his hair being blown from his face as he walked past the houses and cottages of Godric's Hollow. However, if a person just happened to glance out of the window they would see nothing but the raging winter storm, as a very wise man once said, "A good wizard doesn't need a cloak to become invisible".

So the man stumbled on past warm windows, each displaying a happy scene; a family playing cards, a father trying to control his hyper children and even an old couple by the fire, holding hands. It was as if each family, behind each window, was put there to mock and torment him. A family playing cards? He had no family. A father? He would never become a father, for the one girl he loved, and wished was growing old with him by a fire, was in the arms of another man tonight. Tonight and for the rest of her life.

He finally got to his destination. It was strange that this sad and lonely journey had become something of tradition. Every year this man would invisibly walk the streets of Godric's Hollow and stop by the window of the second to last house, stand by the fence and gaze in on the scene he still wished he was a part of. This year, the sight was especially agonising.

There she was, Lily Evans (for he refused to refer to her as a "Potter"), sitting on their red and gold couch, a bottle of butterbeer in hand, laughing. The others were there to, of course. The blood traitor, Sirius Black, and the werewolf, Remus Lupin. But the worst was the messy haired man closest to Lily, sitting right by her, holding their son. James "I'm so perfect" Potter and his equally "perfect" son, Harry. No doubt this child will grow to be as obnoxious as his father; probably worse.

The little Christmas party appeared to be almost over. There was wrapping paper everywhere and the remains of what looked like a tasty Christmas dinner on the table and the group of 4, plus the baby, had moved into the living room with drink.

They seemed to be in the middle of a game of charades and were impersonating people they knew from Hogwarts. Black howled and ran past the fire while everyone laughed, giving pointed looks at Lupin. Lily got up and looked very stern and sensible, transfiguring things as she went. Lupin went down on all fours and pretended he had fleas, Lily clapped Black on the back for some unknown reason.

Then Potter got up, handing the baby to Lily, and used a greasing spell on his hair and grew his nose to an abnormally large size. At first, the cold man outside was too mesmerised at how the firelight caught Lily's hair perfectly, as she laughed, to realise who it was the big headed Potter was actually impersonating. Him.

Severus Snape, the man out in the storm, has always been the focus of their pranking and twisted idea of fun. As a school boy, from day one as a first year, Severus was always being belittled and degraded by Potter and his "Marauders". But back then he had had Lily to be his friend, and the one to cheer him up by calling Potter an "arrogant, big headed toe-rag". Then one mistake, just a tiny slip of the tongue, and his life fell apart. He submerged himself into his schooling and fell into the Death Eaters, whereas Lily fell for the idiot Potter... and married him!

Severus Snape watched with his heart slowly breaking, as Lily laughed at her "Husband" while he impersonated and ridiculed him. It was torture. The thing was maybe, if in 4th year he hadn't called her that, it might have been him up there impersonating Potter and making Lily laugh. But no, he had said that derogratory word aloud, and now this way is the way it will always be. James Potter with Severus's girl on his arm, while Greasy Snivelus Snape sat at the sidelines; always watching, always wishing.  
"Merry Christmas, my Lily flower" he whispered into the harsh, driving sleet. A single tear sliding down his sallow cheek.

**What do you think? Sad as in boo-hoo? Or Sad as in "so lame shouldn't write fan fiction ever"? Please review and tell me! Also while you are at it check out my other (Happy) Christmas one-shot and my gorgeous Marauder story. I know you wanna!**


End file.
